


Partners In Crime

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Adventure, Captain Sid doesn't understand why his best bud just up and left him, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Sweetie becomes a pirate, and has everyone going around the world chasing her and Arrby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: All she wanted, was to be noticed and be treated like somebody. It's why she's chasing after the crown, after all.He seems to have noticed, and maybe he couldn't give her a crown, he'll probably still make her feel like the princess she deserves to be. He's a pirate, after all, and pirates are usually good at spotting treasure - if not outright taking it.She never knew she needed someone like him in her life.
Relationships: Arrby/Sweetie (PAW Patrol)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Partners In Crime

"Goodbye PAW Patrol! And thanks again for saving the day!" The Princess said as she and the Earl waved goodbye to Ryder and his pups. Sweetie watched from her pup house - which might've been a jail cell for all sense and purposes - with a stink eye, disgust for the goody-good two shoes apparent in the way her lips curled backwards, before facing away from the scene and laying her head down on her front paws.

"Good riddance to those pesky pups, I'd say." She muttered under her breath, ready to get comfortable for her night in jail _again._

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to bed, wouldn't you say, Princess?" The Earl said as they walked back into the castle, bypassing Sweetie.

"Oh, but I would love to have a spot of tea first. You know I can't go to bed without it!" The Princess said.

" _You know I can't go to bed without it,_ " Sweetie mocked just as the doors to the castle shut tight behind them. "Ugh, another cold night outside of the castle, eh Busby? Ever since those pups made their way to Barkingburg, all my plans have gone all wrong," She snarled, hugging her toy close to her. "And every time, I get punished by staying out here, in the night, as if these tiny little bars can actually hold me!"

It's preposterous to even think something like that would work on her, _her_ \- a pup that has secret tunnels and traps hidden _all_ over the castle!

And nobody ever notice.

Sweetie couldn't help but frown, ears tilted slightly.

Wasn't that always the problem? Nobody ever notices her _unless_ she was causing trouble. It really wasn't fair since she was brought into _royalty._ Shouldn't that cause a big deal? And especially with _those_ pups. They should be _honored_ to be in the presence of a royal pet such as herself! She had things that they don't ( _they do. Ryder is an especially talented young man, so it seems. Almost everything PAW Patrol has, he built it),_ lived a life they couldn't ( _it doesn't seem to matter to them, they seem happy with each other and their owner_ _)_ , and was treated with more respect than the average pup is ( _no she isn't. The Princess and the Earl treats them with more respect than they ever did for her)_. Why, those mangy pups should be envious of her and to bow down to their queen!

_(Who was she fooling? She's never going to be queen of **anything**. She couldn't even get a few injured animals to listen to her) _

Tears started to swell up in her eyes, but Sweetie wiped them away with a sniff.

It's not that Sweetie wanted to be queen; truthfully, she knows the crown will always go to the Princess, some day. It's just...

What's the point of having a title if no one notices it? No one cares for it? She lives in a castle, with a Princess who will be queen one day, has a bunch of pets that she treats like family - including Sweetie - so by all rights, Sweetie should _own_ the title Royal Pet. She should be treated the same way the Princess is treated, and by all rights, she _should_ be happy.

But it doesn't _feel_ like Sweetie is a royal pet. It just feels like she lives in a castle with a Princess who just so happens to have a pet. There's nothing special about her, nothing _unique_ that makes a person go 'wow, look at her! Isn't she just awesome?!'. She isn't being waited on like the Princess, and some of the time, the things she wants are denied - not excluding the crown. Simple pats on the head, literally put into the doghouse for bad behavior, plain, boring snacks that only someone beneath her would eat....

There's nothing special about living in a castle. There's nothing special about living with a Princess. And there's certainly nothing special about being a royal pet.

Had she known this, known this is where her future was heading, she would rather stay in the dog pound where the Princess had found her instead of chasing after something so much bigger than her, and so much more out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a chapter in Another Moment Where The Author Has Something To say explaining this, but I'll say it here: I'm upset that the Ravens lost, I have too many emotions going through me, so I decided to write a PAW Patrol fanfic instead. This is a chapter story, but I plan on posting all of the chapters TODAY (possibly, before I pass out from the lack of sleep) and have it completed today. Originally, I was going to post a Marshall/Chase story, but I couldn't find the right words to start it and Sweetie/Arrby was calling my name, since this will be the first of its kind on here. LOVE THIS PAIRING NOW DAMN IT!
> 
> That is all.


End file.
